Por las calles de Londres
by She-Who-Counted
Summary: Una serie de encuentros fortuitos en una ajetreada ciudad causan la generación de una amistad inesperada • Respuesta al Reto Temático de Febrero 2.014 "Amistades con los Cuervos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" [PRIMER LUGAR].


_**Por las calles de Londres**_

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Esta historia en el Reto Temático de Febrero 2.014 "Amistades Con Los Cuervos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". Agradecimientos infinitos a Cris Snape, cuyo fanfic Choque De Mundos, me permitió tomarme en serio a esta pareja, aunque no fue sino hasta ahora que escribí sobre ellos._

* * *

Una llovizna agitada por fuertes vientos caía en la ciudad. Cho Chang salió de su pequeño apartamento, cercano a la estación de King Cross, enfundada en una bufanda azul rey y oculta bajo un gran paraguas negro. Sus cabellos negros y lacios estaban atados en una trenza que caía a lo largo de su espalda esbelta. La menuda asiática caminaba con pasos cortos y rápidos a través de las ajetreadas calles de Londres que, a pesar del mal clima, estaban tan llenas de gente como siempre.

Habían pasado cinco años desde terminó La Guerra, lo cual eran cinco años desde que Cho se había recluido para siempre en el Mundo Muggle. La primera que se enteró de su decisión había sido su amiga Marietta, con quien Cho había hablado dos días antes de hacer las maletas e irse del Mundo Mágico.

—_¿Pero por qué te vas? —había preguntado la rubia. Su cabello ondulado encarnaba su rostro, donde aún quedaban algunas marcas de la Maldición a la cual Hermione Granger la había sometido un par de años atrás._

_ —Porque no tengo nada más por qué quedarme… —le había respondido Cho, con tristeza. _

Lo cual era muy cierto, pensaba Cho constantemente. Sus padres habían fallecido, no tenía hermanos ni ningún familiar. Cedric había muerto (cosa que incluso esos días la hacía llorar algunas noches) y Harry… Bueno, su relación no había funcionado. La bonita joven se sentía genuinamente feliz por él, que había encontrado el amor finalmente, pero no eran lo suficientemente cercanos cómo para acercársele y decírselo. _No, _se decía Cho, _todos tienen sus vidas propias, y yo también tengo que encontrar la mía… _

Un golpe en el costado la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Disculpe! —exclamó una voz ronca. Cho miró hacia arriba, sujetándose las costillas.

Un par de ojos claros le devolvieron la mirada.

Cho reparó en el rubio que había colisionado con ella. Era alto. Bastante alto, de hecho y de contextura fuerte y gruesa. Él, por su lado, admiró en silencio los finos rasgos de ella.

—Lo-lo lamento… —murmuró Cho, sonrojándose ante el escrutinio del desconocido. Se separó de él y siguió su camino. Un par de metros más adelante volvió la mirada, curiosa, pero el extraño había desaparecido entre el mar de gente. Agitó la cabeza, y siguió su camino. Había salido un poco tarde de uno de sus trabajos (era dependiente en una tienda de ropa) y estaba un poco apurada para llegar al segundo, un pequeño pub donde trabajaba de mesera.

Miró la hora, aún le quedaba media hora antes de que comenzara su turno. Si se daba prisa, podría comerse algo antes de comenzar.

* * *

Dudley Dursley suspiró pesadamente. Odiaba su trabajo, pero no tenía más opción. Maldijo por lo bajo haber sido tan malo en el colegio, pues por eso no había tenido más opción que terminar en la empresa de su padre. A Dudley no le interesaban para nada los taladros, pero día tras día tenía que atender llamadas para hablar de ellos, o revisar novedosos diseños de aquellos aparatos que, para él, no tenían ningún sentido, pero que según los responsables harían grandes diferencias en la fiabilidad y utilididad del producto (_Sí,_ pensaba con sorna, _y en el precio también…_).

Por eso, cada vez que Dudley salía de la empresa, rumbo a su casa, solía cargar un humor de perros y unas grandes ganas de golpear algo. _Al menos no tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres y seguir escuchando sobre los benditos taladros…_ pensaba, reconfortándose. El lado positivo de ser el hijo del dueño era su excelente sueldo, que le permitía pagarse un buen apartamento en la ciudad así como la matrícula en un centro de boxeo de excelente reputación.

Después de haber sido gordo toda su vida y tras soportar el desplante de casi todas las muchachas que se cruzaron en su camino, Dudley había aceptado que su madre _no tenía razón_ y que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Cómo odiaba las dietas a muerte, el rubio había pensado que un buen punto para comenzar a cambiar sus hábitos era en un centro de ejercicios. Así que, utilizando sus habilidades en la navegación por la internet, había encontrado _The Kickin' Club_, un gimnasio moderno donde tenían un cuadrilátero de estrellas.

Dudley comenzó a ir religiosamente todas las noches, cuando salía de la empresa de su padre, y cinco años más tarde podía decir que se sentía plenamente cómodo con su nueva figura.

_ —No es que te lluevan las mujeres, ¿no? —le solía decirle Piers Polkis, uno de sus amigos de infancia. Lo cual era cierto, pero a Dudley no le importaba demasiado. Piers no tenía cómo saberlo y, por tanto, no iba a entenderlo, pero desde que el único hijo de los Dursley y su extraño primo se habían encontrado con aquellas horribles criaturas, muchos veranos atrás, algo había cambiado para siempre en la mente de aquel regordete rubio. _

_ —Hay cosas más importantes que follarse a todo lo que mueve, Piers… —le respondía Dudley, fastidiado. A él, por ejemplo, le parecía más importante poner en orden su vida, y esa era su prioridad. _

_ —A ti lo que te falta es irte de parranda _(1)_ conmigo, Dud… Cuando quieras me llamas y te cuadro una tipa de esas fáciles, mi hermano…_

_ —No, gracias. No quiero tus sobras, Piers._

_ De esa forma se acababa el tema, Polkiss seguía su camino y Dudley el suyo, que se resumía en ir a la empresa, trabajar a regañadientes, ir al cuadrilátero y volver a casa. Por lo que no solía pensar en chicas, ni en su inexistente vida social y sexual._

Esa noche, sin embargo, el gimnasio estaba cerrado (_por llegada de nuevas máquinas de ejercicios, _rezaba un cartel en la puerta), por lo que Dudley se encontró en una disyuntiva. Ir a su casa o llamar a Piers. No tenía ganas de hacer ninguna de ambas cosas y, como enviado por alguna deidad bondadosa, un letrero de luces de neón a final de la cuadra le brindó una tercera, y más apetecible, opción.

Dudley caminó lentamente hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño pub. Un poco de mala muerte, si uno se fijaba en el aspecto de la fachada, con la pintura desconchada, las rejas de la ventada oxidadas y los faroles rotos. Sin embargo entró, suprimiendo una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría su madre si supiera en qué clase de establecimiento se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Cho estaba agotada, pero sonrió débilmente al que parecía ser el milésimo cliente del día mientras le servía la cerveza de la casa.

—¡Gracias, preciosura! —gritó el hombre, ya medio borracho, sonriendo abiertamente— La próxima me la puedes llevar a la cama, amor…

Cho bufó, demasiado cansada como para molestarse por su atrevimiento, dio media vuelta y regresó a la barra.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Mary, la dueña del local— ¡Cliente en la mesa diez!

Cho suspiró. Ignorando los comentarios lascivos de algunos clientes, la joven caminó hacia donde un hombre alto y fortachón se había sentado. Su cara estaba levemente cubierta por las sombras.

—Bienvenido a_ El_ _Pony Degradante_, ¿qué le puedo servir? —Cho recitó aquellas palabras mientras sacaba la libretica del bolsillo delantero de la falda que constituía su uniforme.

El rubio, que estaba distraído con el celular, alzó la vista.

—¿Tú otra vez? —preguntó. La voz ronca llamó la atención de la mesera, que dirigió la mirada por primera vez al hombre frente a ella.

Era el tipo con el que había chocado en la calle aquella tarde.

—Es… es un mundo pequeño, supongo… —repuso Cho, sorprendida. _Tiene bellos ojos, _pensó. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, rodeados del bullicio del local. La joven se percató de que lo estaba mirando mucho así que, apenada, bajó la vista.

—¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—¿Una Bud?

—Vale, enseguida.

Dio media vuelta y huyó de vuelta a la cocina.

Dudley por su parte pensó que esa tenía que ser una de las personas más extrañas que se había encontrado nunca, y viniendo de él, que tenía un brujo como primo, era mucho decir.

* * *

—Aquí tienes… —Cho colocó la botella fría sobre la mesa de madera y, al lado de esta, un vaso cervecero de vidrio teñido.

—Gracias.

—¡Óyeme, muñeca! —gritó una voz. Dudley y Cho volvieron la mirada a un hombre bastante embriagado que agitaba una botella de cerveza vacía en el aire— ¡Tráeme otra, amor!

Cho suspiró y regresó a la cocina. Dudley la miró mientras caminaba, reparando en cómo la observaban los demás. Se sirvió la cerveza en el vaso y bebió.

* * *

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el rubio de pronto, cuando Cho volvió a servirle una segunda ronda.

—Cho —dijo ella, con una media sonrisa.

—Yo soy Dudley —repuso él, intentando sonreírle también.

—Es un placer.

Cho recogió las botellas vacías y caminó de regreso a las cocinas. Otro borracho le lanzó un improperio. Cho sólo lo miró con mala cara antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con su camino.

* * *

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? —preguntó Dudley. Cho lo miró, sorprendida, mientras posaba un bol de botanas en la mesa— No parece que lo disfrutes demasiado.

—Es un trabajo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— No creo que uno tenga que disfrutarlo.

Dudley no pudo más que sonreír a ese comentario.

—Yo, ciertamente, no disfruto de mi trabajo.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? —le devolvió la pregunta— ¿Por qué trabajas allá, dónde sea que trabajes?

—Es un trabajo —replicó él, robando sus palabras.

Cho bufó y volvió a las cocinas.

* * *

—¿Y qué es lo que haces, en todo caso? —preguntó ella de golpe. Posó una nueva cerveza y un segundo bol con botanas en la mesa.

Dudley la miró antes de tomar un sorbo de la cerveza directamente de la botella.

—Trabajo en una empresa que fabrica taladros —sonrió con sorna—. Es el trabajo más aburrido del planeta tierra, pero mi padre es dueño de la compañía, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

—¿No hay nada que te guste hacer?

Dudley pensó por un momento.

—Me gusta boxear, pero no creo que me paguen buen dinero para hacerlo… No en lugares legales, en todo caso, y ya no tengo ganas de meterme en problemas.

Cho sonrió, considerando que aquel muchacho ciertamente lucía como el tipo de persona que solía meterse en problemas.

—Seguro que no —le dijo, con dulzura.

* * *

—¿Cuándo termina tu turno? —le preguntó de sopetón.

Cho lo miró, sorprendida. Observó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las diez de la noche, así que estaba a punto de terminar. Sin embargo, no sintió confianza para decirle a aquel extraño llamado Dudley eso.

—Tarde —se contentó con reponer.

—Yo ya estoy cansado… —dijo Dudley— Creo que me voy.

Cho intentó ignorar la sensación de decepción que la embargó de pronto.

—Vale —murmuró, recogiendo la última botella y el bol de botanas a medio terminar— Qué te vaya bien.

—Igual a ti —Dudley tomó su abrigo y salió del local sin mirar atrás.

Una hora más tarde y enfundada en su propio abrigo y su bufanda color azul, Cho salió por la misma puerta.

* * *

—¡Tú de nuevo! —exclamó Dudley una tarde. Estaba en un parque, aprovechando el buen clima y huyéndole a Piers, que había amenazado con caerle de sorpresa en su casa para llevarlo a conocer _un par de zorritas. _

—Voy a comenzar a pensar que me estás acosando —bromeó Cho, sonriendo. Ese domingo había decidido salir a estirar las piernas, pues había pasado el día anterior encerrada en casa haciendo quehaceres.

—Voy a comenzar pensar que la me acosa eres tú —comentó él tras una carcajada— ¿Vas a un lugar en especial?

—A ninguno. Sólo hacía un buen clima como para desperdiciarlo en casa, ¿no crees?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Y tras esa pequeña charla prosiguió un pequeño silencio incómodo.

Cho se sentía extraña, pues hacía mucho tiempo desde que conversaba con alguien que no fuera Marietta. Su vida, que se resumía en ir de casa a un trabajo, de ese trabajo al otro, y de allí de vuelta a casa, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de sembrar una saludable vida social.

Dudley, por su parte, pensaba con irritación que nunca había sido bueno para entablar conversaciones de cortesía.

Los pensamientos de ambos concluyeron al unísono en que, tal vez, hacía mucho tiempo desde que ninguno de los dos tenía un nuevo amigo.

—¿Te parece que vayamos a tomar un café? —masculló Dudley antes de poder evitarlo.

_¡Menudo idiota, Dudley! _Se reprochó mentalmente.

Cho lo miró por un momento, reparando una vez más en sus ojos claros y sonrió.

—Sí, me parece —respondió.

* * *

En una cafetería cercana, Dudley pidió un expreso (_sin azúcar, por favor_) y Cho un mocha.

—Así que… eres mesera.

—Sí… y tú trabajas para tu padre.

—Sí.

Ambos bebieron, en silencio. Cho miró por la ventana y Dudley miró sus manos.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Dudley de pronto, desesperado por encontrar tópico para hablar.

—No —respondió ella. Ausentemente acarició su larga melena, que llevaba peinada en una coleta de lado— Mis padres no quisieron más hijos.

—Los míos, tampoco —repuso él reparando en lo delicada que eran las manos de la chica frente a él.

—Supongo que tanto tú cómo yo tendremos una familia pequeña… —rio nerviosa antes de tomar su malteada y apurar otro sorbo.

—Bueno…

—¿Sí?

Dudley sonrió, un poco apenado.

—Tengo un primo —dijo—. No somos muy cercanos, aunque crecimos juntos… La verdad… —titubeó.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, yo era un verdadero idiota con él… —Cho sonrió, pensando que si Dudley podía hablar de sí mismo de esa manera, es porque de seguro a ese día ya _no_ era un idiota.

—Pero espero de todas formas que él me perdone alguna vez y poder ser una familia de verdad… —Dudley se preguntó por qué se atrevía a decirle semejantes cosas a una muchacha a quién apenas conocía.

—¿Has intentado llamarle? —preguntó Cho dulcemente.

—N-no. No me he atrevido…

Cho estiró los brazos y suavemente atrapó la mano de Dudley, que reposaba al lado de su café a medio enfriar, con sus propias manos.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo… Yo pienso que uno debe intentar aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda con su familia…

Dudley miró sus manos entrecruzadas, sorprendido al notar lo pequeñas que parecían las de ella juntos la de él.

—Mis padres murieron hace algunos años, y no tengo otros parientes… —sonrió con tristeza— Desearía haber aprovechado más el tiempo que tuve con ellos…

Dudley alzó la vista deseando saber qué decir.

—De verdad creo que deberías hablar con tu primo —insistió Cho. Soltó sus manos y cogió su taza una vez más.

Dudley asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes razón —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros—Yo creo que tú deberías buscarte otro trabajo… —añadió— A menos que quieras que uno de los borrachos aquellos te termine de caer encima.

—Ciertamente no quiero eso —bufó ella antes de reír— A veces, ¡ni les importa que los acompañen la esposa! Pero algunos dicen cosas verdaderamente ingeniosas —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

—Pero sí que quiero irme de allí… Al menos conseguir trabajo en un restaurante más decente.

Dudley sonrió.

—No creo que te cueste mucho.

—Tienes más fe en mí que yo misma, Dudley.

—Pues debería darte un poco de mi fe en ti, Cho…

La muchacha rio de nuevo y Dudley pensó que tenía una bella risa.

Y así, sin ellos darse cuenta, la incomodidad inicial que pudieron haber sentido desapareció de repente.

* * *

—¿Aló?

—¡Hola, Cho!

—¡Hola, Dudley! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Muy bien. Te hice caso.

—¿En qué?

—Llamé a mi primo.

Cho, sentada en su cama, reposó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien, la verdad…

Cho sonrió.

—Creo que no se esperaba mi llamada —Cho casi podía sentir la sonrisa de Dudley—, pero hablamos un largo rato, sin ningún tipo de rencor, y quedamos en encontrarnos pronto.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Dudley!

Cho, sorprendida, se percató de que realmente se alegraba por él.

—¡Acabo de colgar de hablar con él! Tenía que llamarte para contarte… Disculpa si te interrumpí o algo…

Y, más sorprendida aún, se dio cuenta de que también le contentaba saber que la primera persona en la que había pensado había sido ella.

—No, no estaba haciendo nada importante… —respondió Cho—. Me alegra que me hayas llamado… Somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Dudley, que estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. El Dudley de años atrás habría pensado que era hambre, pero el Dudley actual sabía que ciertamente no lo era. Suspiró.

—Sí, somos amigos.

—¿Cuándo te encuentras con tu primo?

—El sábado entrante. Quiere presentarme a su esposa…

—¿Quieres que nos veamos el viernes antes? —preguntó Cho— Podríamos ir al cine, si quieres…

_¡Ay, Cho! _Se regañó mentalmente _¡seguro va a pensar que andas desesperada o algo…!_

—¡Sería genial! La verdad creo que me hará bueno ver una cara amiga…

—Pues una cara amiga verás —rio Cho, sintiéndose más ligera que el aire— Yo invito las entradas si tú invitas las palomitas.

—Sólo si me dejas invitarte un trago después —repuso Dudley, antes de detenerse a pensar que una frase así entraba dentro de la categoría _ligar. _Cosa que él_ nunca _hacía.

—Me parece justo —respondió Cho, contenta—. Siempre que no vayamos a _El Pony Degradante_, por favor…

—Por favor, no… —coincidió Dudley. _Lo único bueno de ese lugar eres tú_,pensó.

—Llámame pronto para cuadrar la hora, entonces, Dudley, ¿sí?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Hasta pronto…

—Adiós.

Con el teléfono en la mano, ambos jóvenes pensaron, casi al unísono, que el mundo era, ciertamente, muy pequeño. Y, con una sonrisa, coincidieron en que menos mal que era así.

Días después, la rutina de ambos jóvenes no habría cambiado, pero quienes los rodeaban coincidirían en que algún bicho raro tendría que haberles picado para andar riendo solos o murmurando sandeces cuando pensaba que nadie los miraba.

Dudley, ciertamente, se mostraría menos amargado en la empresa de su padre, cosa que Vernon Dursley no tardaría en saber que era gracias a él, naturalmente, pues era un jefe magnífico. Cho, por otra parte, tendría la paciencia de una santa con esos clientes habituales del pub que usualmente no tardaban en ponerla de mal humor, cosa que ellos asumirían que era, evidentemente, debido a sus variadas gracias varoniles, porque _no pasaba nunca mucho tiempo antes de que mujer alguna cayera ante sus encantos. _Nadie podría imaginarse que, simplemente, ambos jóvenes pensaban en ese extraño nuevo amigo que acababan de hacer.

Lo que ocurrió aquel viernes, sin embargo, es otra historia.

_Travesura realizada._

_Nox._

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) Lo que en España llaman "irse de marcha".

_Creo que tengo un nuevo OTP, lo cual es peligroso, muy peligroso…_ _Gracias por leer y comentar._


End file.
